


Soul Of AVampire

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: I have one job. To save a soul, the soul of a vampire. But which one?DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Kudos: 7





	Soul Of AVampire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note I do not believe in God or any other religion. This is just a story about an Angel, I will not be defending any comments I make about God or religion. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple xx Alexis

**Eeeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo!**

Chaos, that's what this is, absolute flipping chaos. Save a soul they told me, you'll know which one when you get there, they said! Nope not quite that easy, why is everything so damned complicated down here. This is my first ever trip and as it stands, it may well be my last too. I was in limbo, not on the earthly plane or the heavenly one either, when I was offered this task. So here I am on mortal soil and it's nothing like I expected. It's noisy, it's smelly and well, it's so dirty, was it always like this!

I've never worked in the field before this, just behind the scenes and I kind of wish I still was. I was a meeter and greeter there in limbo, helping out while I myself was stuck. It beat sitting around twiddling my thumbs, waiting on whatever was meant for me. Imagine coming from a beautiful, quiet, scentless, ultra-clean and always pristine place to this! Eeew! But I thank God, that he allowed someone to invent showers. I've had twenty-two since I arrived a week ago.

I feel like I'm covered in a layer of grime permanently. The air is thick with detritus, It's here unseen by the humans, but there none the less! My name is Sabel; well that's what everyone calls me because I can't remember who I once was. I don't remember anything about my human life, not who I was, where I lived or even when and why I died. But I'm young I know that and it seems my life was over before I did anything with it.

What an absolute waste and did anyone mourn me or care when I died, I guess I'll never know. I don't even know how long I've been dead, it doesn't seem like the kind of question you ask up there and nobody offered to tell me. I just felt incomplete and out of step with all those around me. It's a strange feeling but one that appeared to be normal for only me. When the archangel Gabriel approached me with this task, I jumped at the chance to do more for them all. They had been kind to me and I wanted to help.

I finally find myself being inescapably drawn to a clearing behind the small town of Forks, Washington. It's no different from any other small town except for one thing; no make that two, Immortals and supernaturals abound here on the Olympic Peninsula. The place is crawling with them and by the looks of it, they are not happy all being in one place, at the same time. It only takes me mere seconds to sense what's happening below me.

**SOAV**

I've taken to the sky above them for safety and to get a better read on the situation. A battle of uneven proportions was about to be undertaken here before me and I've frozen them all in place until I sort out this mess. There's nothing for it but to go through them one at a time until I find my particular soul. 

_Is it the female vampire who has just lost her head?_

_Is it the child who straddles both the worlds before me?_

_Is it the aged vampire who wishes his release after all this time?_

_Is it the one who insists he is already damned?_

Spread out before me are many, some whose souls are already blackened so far beyond redemption. Some who shine so bright it's uplifting. But most are in the middle, neither good nor bad, neither black nor white. Those are the ones who need the most investigating by me, this may take some doing. But thankfully no loss of time, as I have suspended it for the moment. I will have to walk through their recent pasts and try to determine who I'm here to save!

A little warning and some more information might have helped me. But when dealing with mortals or immortals alike, they tend to make rash snap decisions. Well, that's the information I'm getting in my head anyway. This battle was never meant to happen, but greed and avarice have played a major part, I sense. As well, as suspicion and secrets, blind hatred and jealousy. Oh, why do they never learn? Now just how far back do we need to go?

The child Renesmee, that's a bit of a mouthful, I think I'll call her Enes. That's a mortal joke by the way since it means 'Human Being'. She is the brightest of them all; she seems to be one of several catalysts here. So sixteen weeks ago, the day of her birth I think that might well be my starting point, with the Cullens at least. But first I need to get an insight into all the rest of them. What would bring so many dispirit people to one place?

I need to peel back the layers as it were and see what's really going on with them all. There is so much sadness and loss of hope running through many of them. Well, that's amusing, the mother, was human back then, she is called Isabella, Bella for short. I think the other angels were playing a trick on me; is she one of my families' descendants? Because she looks just like me, in fact, we could be twins. Was I also once called Isabella?

Her mate and husband, is the tortured one, the one who insists they have no souls, silly boy, he has no proof just his own warped take on the bible! His youth and upbringing are the cause; he had fallen into the trap that says you are either good or evil. It's all black or white for Edward Masen, his shades of grey are nonexistent, how sad. He truly believes his soul is gone; this is his biggest failing. Losing his faith and refusing to see the truth when it stares him in the face.

He need only look at his own sire or daughter to see the truth. Although I sense a cruel wrongdoing from him which has broken hearts and caused other's souls much distress. But his blindly adhering to misinformation and dogma from past religious leaders is madness. They misconstrue God's word constantly. The mortals have twisted and contorted it by Chinese whispers for so long now; none actually see the real message anymore.

Some like Carlisle Cullen come close, his many years have aided him considerably and his soul is one of those that shine the brightest. He worries about his soul and fears that he will never be able to redeem himself, but he has already. You cannot kill what is already marked for death; the four he turned were but a blink away from it and his intervention gave life, just not mortal life, but life all the same. He is genuinely a good man, a little too easy-going maybe.

He was given a bad hand all those years ago but is making it a better one. If anyone's faith should have been shaken it was his, but never once did he stray from the path. He has tried continually to impart his ideals to the others, all but Edward have actually listened, and they know that redemption must be earned. The longer they live the easier it should become, unless you are not listening to the voice within, the voice of God.

Eternity is too long to live without the solace of knowing your God awaits you, no matter how long you take to join him. Bella, as she likes to be called, is one of the in between's, like her husband, but for different reasons. She knows she has a soul, she has just lost her faith for now for some unknown reason, but it will return one day I hope. I am finding her most difficult to read properly, it might be her shield distorting my view of her. Something about her perplexes me though, it's almost like she's out of her own time.

No, she's out of sync with the rest of them! Ah, she should have died several times recently and it's muddying the waters as they say. I will return to her later and dig a bit deeper, and in a lot more detail. I feel it is she and not the child who holds the key to what is happening here. Something very important is hidden within that young woman! Important to not just her, but many others here today.

**SOAV**

Now, Esme Cullen fears her soul is damned because she attempted suicide. But there's the loophole, attempted but did not succeed. She was alive if barely, clinging onto life when Carlisle saved her and thus she is one of our shades of grey too, do you get my meaning now? The same loophole but in reverse applies to her and her mate. It's a very complex system and I'm glad God has to sort it all out and not me. He, after all, made the rules so he alone makes the judgements on their souls.

I get so confused by all of it sometimes and at others, it seems so obvious. Carlisle is white because everyone he changed was already dying and only a vampire or divine intervention could have stopped it. Esme sought to take her own life but failed and is constantly making up for that error of judgement with her love for all around her. The rest, well most of them are just shades of grey, but a few near-blind me with their magnificence.

Ah, Rosalie McCarty, believe it or not, she too is on the white side of the ledger. Yes, she killed those men, but at whose behest? Her own or maybe a higher power! The manner of their deaths may give you the hint, no blood was shed. Could a newborn vampire do that without divine intervention? I think not! You could have called her a warrior of God that day. It's not like Lucifer was going to claim Royce's soul anytime soon.

No, he expected that evil man to continue on for many more years, his cruelty and sadism would have grown boundlessly. So God stepped in and used his latest victim, Rosalie Hale as she was then, against him. Yes, on occasion to save many lives even God must take a few. And of course her husband Emmett McCarty, he is the epitome of a gentle giant. His little slips, as he calls them are what make him one of our shades of grey.

Not done through malice or anger, but done none the less. That doesn't put him beyond redemption. He is well on the way to saving his own soul, just like Esme and one day Edward, if he ever stops to listen to someone else. Now here we have Mary Alice Whitlock, another of our shining lights. Her visions should have been for the glory of God, but evil men sought to destroy her, even her own father. But throughout it all, she has kept her path and her faith.

So much pain in such a short life, but she is still one of the most exuberant of souls, never once seeking vengeance or retribution. Then she even sought to help another to save his soul, by bringing him to the care and attention of Carlisle Cullen. Many would say he is the blackest of souls, but they would be wrong. It may have taken him years, but he clawed his way out and turned his life around. Once he knew it was wrong and not the only way, he broke free of his chains.

Then he started to redeem himself in the eyes of God, saving two others from their oppressor along the way. Major Jasper Whitlock fears he has secured a place in hell, but his soul is deeply stained not blackened and that makes all the difference. It's not the sins you've committed in the past that condemn you, but whether you attempt to atone for them. Most have been taught that once you've blotted your copybook there is no way back and that is the mortal's biggest mistake.

Reformed sinners are held in the highest esteem; they know the price of folly and often see the path to righteousness far clearer than the pious. Outside of the Cullen coven are many others, like the Denali's, they too have been redeeming themselves over the last century or so. The Succubae, Tanya, Irina and Katrina or Kate as she now calls herself, no longer kill the men they bedded, merely give and take pleasure in the bodies of those men.

It's say's no adultery in the big ten, not no sex! Eleazar and Carmen to have been leading much better lives, especially since they left the Volturi. Many of the nomads before me have tried one way or another to cause less harm. They are just living this second life they were given in quiet anonymity. Several of them only kill criminals to feed, like Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. Though his deliberate killing of the British is frowned upon upstairs.

Peter's little gift he denies having, well let's just say God likes to help out where he can. It's amazing that I know all of this just by looking at them all. Mary and Randall, make a conscious effort to feed on the sick and dying. Even Alistair has tried to change his ways and feeds less than any other vampire here today. The others thought him gone, but I see him watching from afar, he is no coward, just overly cautious; it's what's kept him alive so long and out of the Volturi's clutches.

The Egyptian's are an enigma, two are pure of heart and two have souls that are beyond help. Greed is Amun's downfall and Kebi enables him and always has, she enjoyed the trappings of being a deity too much. Benjamin and Tia know no better but have stepped onto the path of enlightenment by being here for Enes and the battle. Carlisle could help them greatly given the chance, but that's the rub, free will can cause so much harm as well as so much good.

The Irish coven also is a bit of a puzzle; they kill the innocent but pray for the souls of their kills. Definitely, a grey area and I'm glad it's God who has to sort that one out, it's as if they are giving thanks to their kills for sustaining them. The Romanians are truly bad and although they are fighting on the right side today it is for their own reasons and not for little Enes. Lastly the Amazons, they are probably the palest of grey compared to others. They kill only to feed and not that often as humans as scant in the jungle. They have no hidden agenda and keep themselves to themselves more often than not.

**SOAV**

On the other side of this battle are many black souls, Aro Volturi is black, his sins all heaped upon the ones below them, a veritable mountain of wrongdoings. His worst sin was killing his own flesh and blood, his sister Didyme. What kind of evil could do that, poor Marcus he loved her so. Caius the destroyer of Werewolves, he singlehandedly has almost wiped them out. For fun and to stave of boredom making his soul almost as black as his brother.

Marcus, ah poor Marcus, he is one of the shades of grey, his great love for Didyme elevated his soul for a time, but it had slipped a little since her death. But he is held under Chelsea's thrall and does nothing freely. Jane, oh my, she enjoys the torture she brings down on others far too much. He brother not so much, he stays his hand often. This is done in the guise of not wanting his own caught in the wake of his power; Alec is as grey as Jane is black.

Felix the executioner, although taking pride in his work is not cruel or a tormentor like Caius, so grey but dark. Demetri and Heidi also are Grey, neither wanted to be here, but make the best of it. The wives are pale grey, due more to their confinement than anything else. Prisoners of their own husbands, unable to decide for themselves if they are good or bad. Renata again is pale grey, she has never killed but for food and even then she seeks out the less than innocent amongst the feeding tours.

You know the wife beaters and child molesters, the parasites of the human world that show a face to others that are not their real one. Yes, many of the guards search out the evil in those tours and leave the killing of innocents and children to the blackest of hearts. Chelsea is black too; she enjoys enslaving others to do her master's bidding. Even her partner Afton is trapped by her, and he is not her mate but another's. One who Chelsea has the affront to call a friend; she is no one's friend.

**SOAV**

Then there are the Quileutes, those that pray to their spirit ancestors, unaware they are just God in another guise. Humans forget the devil has many faces, why not God too? Yes, there is as much good here as there is evil, but whose soul do I have to save? As I trawl through every one of their memories, good, bad and indifferent, I shake my head over and over. They think themselves better than humans but have carried their worst human traits, failures and misconceptions with them.

I pity this woman, who likes to be called Bella; she has her work cut out with that husband of hers. Does he ever actually listen to anyone but himself? You can take things to far and Edward seems to do it by default, dear heavens above but that child is extremely arrogant. I see his lies, I see his half-truths and I see the misconceptions he has heaped upon his wife! She needs to remove the blinkers from her eyes and see that he is anything but perfect.

Not the monster he perceives himself to be, but far from innocent. Especially where his wife is concerned! There will be a day of reckoning for those two and he will not come out of it unscathed or smelling like roses either, I sense another vampire here will make sure of that eventually. Edward is a child playing in the grownups world and he is about to feel the wrath of another for his self-indulgent behaviour when it comes to light.

Too long has he deemed himself of greater importance, therefore above some of their laws. No, he is a bender of rules, not always brave enough to break them. There are many out there who also read minds, but they unlike him tend to mind their own business and preserve others secrets, not blab them to all who'd listen. I again shake my head, not knowing what it is about those two that irks me so.

Now where was I, oh, yes! Poor Irina, desperate for love, she was betrayed by a charmer and she can't accept it, blaming others for Laurent's sins. But she plainly made an error about the child, not the great crime Caius wants everyone to believe. I don't know if it is her soul I must save, but I'm going to save her life anyway. It takes little to move her to her sister's feet and away fro the torch in Caius' hand. That'll put the cat amongst the pigeons for sure.

Oh, well in for a penny and all that. I flit amongst the ones tied by Chelsea, freeing their minds. Even moving Afton back beside Heidi, they will bond as soon as they are unfrozen. I feel no sense that what I'm doing is wrong; I would be stopped if it was. These are not my targets but deserve my little bit of divine intervention. Well, I've waded through every mind here and none seem to be a soul desperately in need of saving! So, why am I here?

Is it a future soul, not an imminent one? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Is what I do here the thing that determines this soul will be saved later? Is this is a test; is this to determine my abilities as a future guardian! Is that why they are immortals and supernaturals if I show myself who will they tell? Then it hits me, I will show myself to them all as a deity they will believe in. Most will see me as I am an angel. But the wolves will see a spirit walker and the Egyptians Ra, the others as the deity of their time.

Yes, this will work; I will end this stupidity before it begins and as they say, put the fear of God into them. Ah, a plan at last and in doing so I might ensure their futures will be saved. Let the show commence and hopefully, I will see my path a little clearer. As I unfreeze them all, chaos breaks out on one side and joy on the other.

**SOAV**

The sisters hurry to put Irina together, thanking their Gods of old for her deliverance, whilst Caius screeches like a child thwarted in his game. Those now unshackled from Chelsea hiss and back away from their leaders in anger and disgust. Heidi and Afton's eyes meet and then they are gone, running fast and free from notice. I whisper on the wind to them,

_"Alaska, go to Alaska and await the Denali's and Cullen's return. They will help you!"_

" **What have you done? How have you done this?** " Aro shouts across the open space, thinking this was Isabella's doing,

As his pet controller loses her head to Demetri. Who then stomps across the line to stand by his sire Amun's side and winks at Tanya across everyone's heads holding out his hand. A low growl is heard as Alistair reappears carrying a deer and moves to Irina's side. Lifting it gently to her lips and as she finishes it, moving further back with her firmly in his arms. Eleazar raises an eyebrow; his coven just grew by two this day and a very powerful two at that.

He might have lost one daughter to Amun's coven but Garrett and Alistair strengthened his immeasurably. I have a feeling things in Egypt would also change, Amun would no longer be able to pull the wool over any of their eyes with Demetri and Tanya there.

**_"She did not do this Aro Volturi, I did!_ **

**_I have unbound your guard and your so-called family!_ **

**_I freed that innocent woman!_ **

**_I have righted some of your wrongs, but not enough, never enough!"_** my voice rings out loudly for all to hear,

"Show yourself, who are you who dares to interfere with the Volturi?" Caius demanded,

I walk slowly out into the open and many exclaimed on both sides. I look just like Bella when she was human and a shudder of immense want, desire and regret rolls off her husband, that's very telling. The Volturi brothers looked confused and unsure for once, glancing at each other then at Bella. She is shocked but stoically silent, watching my every move. I take my position in the middle of the field equally between both sides. I slowly look at them, taking my time and gauging any reaction to me, but none see me for what I am as yet.

**" _My name is Sabel, or so I've been told for I don't actually remember who I once was,_ "** I say shrugging my shoulders, my voice still able to be heard no matter where you are standing,

"You're a human, you can't have done anything! You have no right to interfere in our affairs" Caius spits and I laugh loudly,

**_"I am no more human than you are, but less of a fool it seems! I have every right, in fact, I have right on my side_** **"** I say slowly flexing my shoulders,

Great hissing gasps explode around the field as I rise slowly into the air and in a burst of light my wings appear and they see me for what I really am. An emissary of God himself!

**" _Tell me now little vampire King, do I have the right to interfere here?"_ **I question Caius and he hangs his head in shame.

**" _I can barely believe the mockery of justice you were about to impart here today! So let me tell you this, the child, little Enes is a blessing from God and if you strike her down, I will personally lead your blackened souls to hell!"_ **I beat my wings and push them back with ease and it helps to build their fear,

**_The woman Irina, she told you no lies, only what she saw at that time. You, of course, refused to check the facts, using this only as a way to steal innocent coven members to add to your collection. A multitude of sins have been committed today, but all are on the part of the Volturi and not the child's family and friends!"_** I say loudly and stare into the eyes of Aro Volturi,

**" _If you make it back to Volterra you will mend your ways. Remember this all of you, God is watching, he is always watching!"_**

I knew he was about to die, but he did not and as he turned he was facing his brother Marcus and the pure hatred and fury told him all he needed to know. His time was up. It was quick and relatively painless considering the torment he put his brother through. For a moment I thought Marcus would step into his brother's pyre, but Sulpicia stayed him.

"Stay Marcus, we need you, I need you! Together we four will rebuild the Volturi, that will be our penance and our legacy" she said leading him away from the flames.

Marcus turns before Sulpicia can lead him fully away and looks at me; I see his fear and smile.

" _Fear not Marcus, she awaits you! Redeem yourself in the eyes of our Lord and you will see her again_ " I say quietly and he heaves a sigh of relief and little sobs bubble into his throat.

The Volturi retreat, far fewer than before. Many have taken the opportunity to flee from their oppression and oppressors. The witnesses too are gone and I sense there will be an upsurge in animal drinkers soon, they now know they have to change there ways. Many will go that route while others like the Volturi will branch out into donated blood. Either way, innocent lives will be spared and I feel a sense of great accomplishment for making this happen. Only one sits waiting patiently, awaiting his chance to claim something. What I don't know, only that is rightfully his.

**SOAV**

Turning to the vampires and the wolves left on the field, I say,

**_"Carlisle Cullen you are tasked with looking after Heidi and Afton. Eleazar Denali, teach Alistair and Garrett your ways or let them survive on donated blood. But remember both of you; the choice should always be theirs. Jasper Whitlock this I think might be your salvation too. This will be part of the route to glory for all of you"_** The Denali's turn to hug Tanya and leave with their two new members.

Raising my voice I call out after the retreating figures of Stefan and Vladimir,

**_"You are beyond saving brothers of Romania. Use your time to make peace with you God and pray that Lucifer is merciful when you eventually meet"_** Now I turn my attention to the Quileutes,

**_"Wolves of La Push, your attendance here was noble, well in most cases. Let go of your anger Paul Lahote, it does you no good and harms your imprint. Quil Ateara V, Taha Aki never meant for you to assume the role of imprint for the child Claire Young, but to be her protector._ **

**_Jacob Black, you have twisted the love for the mother and fashioned it into an imprint on her child. Enes only loves you as a brother, just as her mother once did. I remove them now from both of you and in time when you mature if the spirits wish it you will imprint on women, ones who will aid the growth of the tribe._ **

**_Go now and rejoice in the fact no lives were lost this day. Oh and Leah Clearwater go south to the next reservation, to those who are friend and family to the Quileutes, your destiny awaits you there"_** I told them all and they left quickly as not to offend their spirits.

**_"Fierce Amazons, you are strong and brave; now finish the leap to animal blood only and your redemption will surely follow_ ** **_._ ** **_Vampires of Ireland and Egypt, it is time for you to return to your homelands and know you did a good thing here. But you must mend your ways and reframe from killing indiscriminately. God will be you judge, not I._ **

**_Demetri, you must steer the coven now, with Tanya by your side, teach your brother and sister the right way and help them become all that they can. Randall and Mary, you need change very little. But the blood must be offered to you or you too will have to switch to the donated kind"_** I explained to them and finally all that was left was the Cullens and the Whitlocks ** _._**

**_"Alice Whitlock, yes Whitlock, you lost your way child. Visions of the future are meant to aid your world, not determine its fashion sense! Your place in heaven is secure, but you must renounce the want for personal desire. So from this moment on, you will never be able to twist fate to suit your needs again. You will follow your mate home to his rightful coven, where you always should have been, as you well know!"_** I tell her and she is shamefaced but compliant, Peter has an 'I told you so' look on his face which his brothers sees and he nods apologetically.

**_"Carlisle, you along with Esme are secure in a place in paradise. But no more school for the others, work with them to help the humans and thus themselves. Great causes take time and determination, which vampires have in abundance. Rosalie McCarty, stop wishing for what you cannot have and help all those children who can't help themselves. Emmett, don't change a thing about yourself. You are a rare and wondrous thing, a vampire who is happy with his lot in life"_** I smile warmly at him before turning to the last two vampires and their daughter ** _._**

**_"I am most concerned about you both, not you sweet child. You are a shining star in the world of men and vampires, little Enes. Yours is the only soul I can't see clearly Bella and that worries me. Please drop your shield so I can maybe see what is hidden within you. I hope for your sake Edward Masen you survive what is about to happen, you have gotten away with too much for too long"_** I say, hoping this will let me see clearly what is so wrong with these two vampires ** _._**

**SOAV**

As soon as Bella dropped her shield all became clear to me, we were one in the same person, torn asunder by the machinations of one vampire. I could not stop myself pulling the rest of my soul out of her body into my own in the need to be whole and she fell to the dirt with a thump. The hush around us as I descended to the ground once more was palpable. Most stepped back, wary and a little afraid, except for Enes who worms her way into my wings, recognising me as her mother.

**_"We have died for you many times, Edward Masen! In the ballet studio, during the cliff diving incident, at the birth of your child and finally during our change. Four parts of our soul ripped apart until we were two separate entities. Sabel the angel in limbo and Bella the vampire here on earth!_** " I say looking down at the crumpled body of Bella at my feet,

He moves as if to touch her and I push him back with a flap of my wings, before wrapping them around Bella's body and cradling her to my own with our child between us.

**_"Touch her not, you have brought this to pass, with your lies and half-truths! Tell me Edward Masen, are you my mate? Remember, if you lie to me now, you lie to God himself and you will damn your soul for all_** **_eternity and beyond!"_** I speak in a commanding voice that has him drop to his knees,

"No! No, I am not your mate, I never was" he practically whispers but everyone hears him and many exclaim loudly in horror and a little disgust,

**_"You sought to take that which was not yours to have. First for our blood and then to satisfy your need for adoration. You knew we were not yours but took us anyway. Did you hear his dim thoughts in Volterra, when he recognised us as his soul mate? But trapped by Chelsea's web he could not free himself to claim us from you?"_** I demanded,

"Yes, yes I did, he was powerless to stop me and that only urged me on" Edward now said in a tremulous adolescent voice,

His head was bowed and his shoulders drooped as he heard our mate's steady approach. He slowed only to remove Edward's head and toss it far away, before he also fell to his knees in front of us, with a sob.

" _Hurry my mate, you must mark her as yours, something the child never did and I will return our soul back into her body"_ I whisper to him opening my wings,

As he leans forward and his teeth puncture her skin the sky splits open and a ray of light floods the spot we were on. I hear the Lord's voice loudly around the field, as do the others and they all fall to their knees

**_"Goodbye Sabel and thank you for saving the soul of a vampire. Your own soul!"_ **

In a flash of pure light, all that remains is the woman in the arms of her one true mate, her eyes flutter open and she inhales deeply, knowing who this is she sees above her, her mate, her real mate.

"Bella!" he says adoringly stroking her cheek,

"Call me Sabel, Felix! I don't want to be Bella anymore" she replies smiling up at him,

He laughs happily, raising his eyes to the heavens and thanking God for the return of his mate. His pain at knowing another had stolen her faded away as the love he felt engulfed him. So it came to be that Isabella Swan now went by the name Sabel and her young daughter was more often than not called Enes. Especially by her grandfather Charlie who much preferred the new nickname. They spent half their time in Italy and half in Forks whilst Charlie lived and was under the protection of the Quileutes.

Edwards had his gift permanently removed by her as punishment for his childish greed. Once whole she was ten times stronger than ever before and able to place a permanent shield around his mind. It would be several hundred more years before he met his real mate and by then he would a better man, one who listened to those around him and was finally deserving of the bond of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Enes is an uncommon name of Turkish origin, meaning 'human being'.


End file.
